Generally, CNC (Computer numerical control) machining is one of applications of automatic control. In this application, cutting tools are mounted onto the CNC machine in advance, a CNC controller would “read” a machine route, associated cutting paths, and corresponding machining parameters from an NC program, and then different cutting tools would be used to perform corresponding pre-configured machining process according to the NC program. While in practical machining upon a complicated workpiece, the arrangement of machining path and timing for loading correct cutting tools from a tool turret is particularly important.
By having turn-mill machining as an example, a complete machining process is consisted of different machining steps and corresponding cutting tools. For a machining to perform composite machining upon a complicated workpiece, a sequential step including an external turning tool and an associated NC program for outline machining can be used to perform related machining for forming an external profile, a sequential step including external grooving tools and an associated NC program for external grooving machining can be used to perform related machining for forming external circular grooves, a sequential machining step including an internal threading tool and an associated NC program for internal threading can be used to perform related machining for forming internal threads, and sequential machining step including a drilling tool and an associated NC program for axial hole drilling can be used to perform related machining for forming an internal axial hole. Hence, while encountering a workpiece with a complicated profile, a commercial CAD/CAM software package is usually used to edit the related NC program. The edited NC program includes all the sequential machining steps to complete necessary machining upon the workpiece. In addition, a pre-machining scheme sheet can be also optionally produced per requirement by the software. The pre-machining scheme sheet contains types, specifications and mounting postures of related cutting tools for individual sequential machining steps. A user can base on the pre-machining scheme sheet to select the cutting tools meeting the required types and specifications listed in the a pre-machining scheme sheet of cutting tools, and then the cutting tools are mounted onto the machine tools in accordance with the listed instructions. For example, in a turn-mill machine, the cutting tools are orderly mounted onto a rotational tool turret, in which the mounting direction can be unique, radial or axial. Then, the NC program is executed to perform the machining upon the workpiece.
Nevertheless, according to the pre-machining scheme sheet, an operator shall perform the mounting of the cutting tools defined with individual sequential machining steps onto the machine tools, and then the follow-up mounting inspections shall be carried out upon the types of cutting tools, mounting positions (at specific numbered tool holder for containing corresponding cutting tools defined in the pre-machining scheme sheet), mounting postures (axial, radial or in a specific angle) and tip directions of the cutting tools. In the art, the aforesaid mounting and inspections shall be performed by human, and thus human factors are inevitable. Possible human mistakes occur in wrong selections of types and specifications of cutting tools, mounting the cutting tool into a wrong numbered tool holder, and other mounting errors such as irrelevant postures and/or pointing errors of the cutting tools. If any aforesaid mistake occurs prior to a machining process, then, during a normal machining process, the cutting tools and the NC programs might be mismatched (for example, perform a turning process by a drilling tool, perform an axial drilling process by a radial-mounted drilling tool, or the like mismatching between the machining process and the cutting tools), most of or entire production would be failed, r even an unexpected impact between the cutting tool and the machine tools or the workpiece leads to a potential loss in life, money and resources. Thereupon, cost for the production is substantially increased.
Accordingly, it is necessary and urgent to the skill in the art to provide a matching recognition method and system for an NC program and corresponding cutting tools that can, prior to a practical machining, help the user to perform matching recognition between the NC program of individual sequential machining steps and the corresponding cutter tools on the machine tools. The system and method provided by this disclosure can minimize the human factors to some degree, such that the machining process upon workpieces can be performed precisely. Thereupon, higher quality and better safety in product machining can be achieved.